Ssang
by troalle
Summary: Sehun selalu bersyukur pada kenyataan bahwa seorang Kim Jongin selalu berusaha mencintainya seakan mereka adalah sepasang manusia paling penting di dunia. A HunKai fict!
**Ssang**

A story from troalle

 **Cast(s)** Oh Sehun and Kim Kai of EXO, etc **Genre(s)** Romance, Fluff **Rating** M **Duration** 2,488w **Disclaimer** I only have the story, thanks to God for everything

"Kami tengah bermain peran menjadi sepasang manusia paling penting di dunia untuk waktu yang tak terhingga. **"**

 **.**

 **Theme song** Christina Perri – Be My Forever (feat. Ed Sheeran)

 **.**

Cahaya ruangan tersebut terlihat terang benderang seakan ingin mengalahkan kesaktian mentari yang telah meredup di luar sana. Salah sepasang mata melirik beberapa kali ke arah jam dinding bergaya urban di tembok tengah ruangan lalu berganti ke arah empat orang lain di sekitar. Indera itu menangkap pandang salah satu sosok yang mengarah ke arahnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Mark, kau lelah?" si pemilik senyum menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda yang sedari tadi membagi fokus pemuda paling muda di antara mereka, "sudah pukul delapan lewat. Kurasa sampai di sini saja?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, meski dua di antaranya masih ragu untuk mengangguk. Terlihat enggan? "Kau yang terbaik, Jongin _hyung!_ " Pekik Mark—si bungsu—sembari meraih botol minumnya di sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya yang telah dibanjiri peluh terlihat sedikit oleng.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kalian mau makan malam di sini? Aku memasak sup daging." Engahan dalam suaranya sangat jelas terdengar, membuat semua orang di sana menggeleng. Hampir, kecuali seorang pemuda bermata nyaris bulat di hadapannya.

"Kami akan makan di dorm saja, _hyung._ Tae, jangan merepotkan Jongin _hyung_!" Pemuda tertinggi di antara mereka bersuara. Sebelah tangannya menggeplak kepala pemuda bermata nyaris bulat di sebelahnya dengan agak keras, membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tae menatap Jongin dalam tanpa menghiraukan geplakan di kepalanya, "Ini tidak merepotkan, kan, Jong?"

Yang ditanyai langsung saja mengangguk, "Ya. Youngho, kau tidak perlu sungkan pada _hyung._ Bagaimana pun, kan, kita nyaris jadi rekan satu grup!"

Youngho menghela napas dalam, "Johnny lebih keren, _hyung!_ Kau harus terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu," cengiran di bibir itu membuat Jongin mengangguk terkekeh, "Ah, pasti menyenangkan kalau kau debut bersama kami."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah dua pemuda lainnya bergantian, "Mark, Jaehyun, kalian mau makan di sini?"

"Kami akan pulang ke rumah. Johnny _hyung_ bilang ia mau makan di luar!" balas Jaehyun keterlaluan semangat. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Mark, "Mark akan menginap di rumahku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, _hyung!_ " Pekik Mark saat dirinya, Jaehyun, dan Johnny meninggalkan Jongin dan seorang pemuda lainnya di ruang tengah.

Jongin menghela napasnya lalu menatap Taeyong dengan seulas senyum, "Kau tidak keberatan dengan sup daging buatanku, kan?"

"Apapun yang kau buat!" Taeyong nyaris saja menarik tangan Jongin menuju dapur saat seorang pria pucat berpakaian resmi yang terlihat agak berantakan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Wajah pria itu terlihat datar, namun mampu membuat seorang Lee Taeyong melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jongin.

Pemuda tan satu-satunya di ruangan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat Taeyong dengan segera mengatakan, "Kalau begitu aku pamit, Jong." Dengan mimik keterlaluan kecewa. Kedua maniknya melirik ke arah pria yang masih memasang wajah datar ditambah angkuh sampai debam suara pintu masuk terdengar.

Sebelum Jongin berkedip, pria di hadapannya merentangkan jas yang dikenakannya sembari mendekati pemuda itu. Jas sang pria perlahan membungkus sekujur tubuh Jongin dalam peluknya, "Kau menakutinya, Hun!" gumam Jongin di pelukan pria itu.

"Kau menyukai Taeyong?"

"Ya,"

Pria yang dipanggil Hun menjauhkan pelukan mereka, memandang penuh selidik sosok dalam pelukannya, "Aku?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak,"

"Kim!"

"Siapa? Aku kan Oh Jongin yang cinta Oh Sehun."

Oh Sehun menghela napasnya, tak bisa lagi menahan senyum konyol di wajah datarnya yang malah terlihat aneh, "Aduh, kau ini memang betulan manis." Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Jongin gemas lalu membingkai wajah itu. Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka dengan beberapa kecupan ringan.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku membuat sup daging."

Tangan-tangan yang masih membingkai wajah si pemuda tan berpindah merangkul pinggang ramping itu. Keduanya berjalan menuju dapur. "Besok aku bolos kantor." Gumam Sehun.

"Aku punya ritme baru untuk NCT!" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya memandang rupa pria di sebelahnya yang tampan sekali meski terlihat sedikit lelah. Prianya memang keterlaluan rupawan.

"Kalau begitu..," Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sehingga pemuda dalam rangkulannya meniru, "mereka baru saja dapat libur."

Mulai lagi. Jongin dapat membaca alasannya dengan jelas meski dengan kenyataan bahwa grup yang ia urus koreografinya tersebut akan debut dua bulan lagi. "Sejak kapan?" Dapat ia lihat Sehun tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Terbaca sekali.

"Sekarang."

Tak ada sahutan dari Jongin. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki dapur mereka, memilih membuka tutup panci lalu melihat isinya. "Mandilah. Akan kuhangatkan supnya." Suruhnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

 **II**

Layar di ruang televisi menampilkan aksi dari Johnny Depp yang dipoles menjadi seorang Indian kumal bertopi bangkai gagak. Adegannya sangat cepat, membuat Sehun dengan reflek mengangkat bokongnya memberikan reaksi ngeri saat salah satu bandit terperosok lalu terlempar dari kereta api. Depp baru saja memasang raut bangga sampai-sampai riasan payahnya lumer ketika sebuah peluru nyaris menghantamnya.

"Lone Ranger membuatku bermimpi kita ada di tengah zaman _sheriff_." Celetuk Jongin sebal setelah berhasil mengingat judul film yang tengah diputar tersebut. Pemuda itu menyodorkan mangkuk lengkap dengan kepulan uap di atasnya. Sehun langsung saja mengacuhkan layar televisi untuk menerima mangkuknya.

Sebelah tangan Sehun menyuapkan sendokan berisi nasi dan irisan daging ke arah mulutnya sementara sebelah tangannya menyangga mangkuk sekaligus memainkan sikunya di tengkuk Jongin. Pemuda tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuan si pria pucat sembari mengigiti perut Sehun yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

Saat Jongin berhenti mengigiti perut berkotaknya, Sehun dibuat heran dengan raut penasaran yang terlukis di raut pemuda itu. Jongin terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Hun, kau benar-benar tidak membiarkanku debut di NCT?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun tegas. Pria itu meletakkan mangkuknya yang nyaris kosong di atas meja pendek di hadapannya lalu menarik Jongin untuk terduduk. Ia merengkuh tubuh itu ke pelukannya sembari menatap dalam, "Kau mau aku membiarkanmu berada di keadaan yang sama seperti kecelakaanmu dua tahun lalu? Aku bisa gila kalau kau terluka, sayang."

Pendengarannya dapat menangkap dengusan berat dari Jongin. Tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli. Selama pemuda di pelukannya aman, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk selalu membuat sosok itu di tetap sisinya.

Ia akui jika dirinya memang menggilai seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin tepat saat pertemuan kedua ratus satu mereka di ruang latihan manajemen hiburan miliknya. Teringat di benaknya saat-saat pemuda itu meliukkan badan kurusnya untuk memukau beberapa orang, termasuk dirinya. Dan itu berhasil. Oh Sehun yang berkuasa memutuskan untuk jatuh ke dalam pesonanya detik itu juga setelah menyesali pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya yang terasa biasa.

Pandangannya kini menyelami kelamnya sepasang manik itu dengan cara yang membuatnya paling tenggelam. Saat dirinya menyadari bahwa eksistensi dasar sama sekali tak ada di sana, keningnya telah menyatu dengan milik Jongin. Pemuda itu melemparkan senyum kecil yang menawan luar biasa hingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Seperti demam di musim semi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jong," ucapnya dengan suara serak yang dalam, sedalam perasaannya yang membuncah untuk sosok di kungkungannya, "ini gila sekali."

Sebelah tangan Jongin mulai merambat menuju dadanya yang berdentum keras sementara sebelahnya lagi menangkup pipi kirinya yang mungkin telah menghangat. Sosok itu membalasnya dengan sebuah pancaran dari matanya yang seakan mengatakan jika seluruh dirinya adalah milik Oh Sehun. Hanya Oh Sehun.

Kedua tangan kekar Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak memboyong tubuh ramping di pelukannya ke dalam gendongan bergaya koala andalannya. Sementara kedua belah bibirnya sibuk mencumbu bibir tebal Jongin-nya yang memerah, ia membawa tubuh itu melewati lorong lemari pakaian yang menghubungkan ruang televisi dengan kamar mereka. Cumbuannya sama sekali tak terlepas bahkan hingga kepala Jongin menyentuh permukaan bantal.

Kepala Sehun terasa pusing hanya karena engahan yang timbul tenggelam dari sosok di bawahnya. Pemuda itu menggapainya untuk menyentuhkan kening mereka kembali sembari mengelus dada telanjang Sehun yang mulai basah. Telapak tangannya menyusuri dada itu perlahan hingga perut.

Sehun tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatan Jongin. Pria itu diam-diam mengigiti rahang sempurna pemuda tan di bawahnya dengan lembut tanpa berniat melukainya. Ia hanya ingin Jongin-nya merasa dicintai sebanyak yang ia rasakan. Jemari pucatnya menelusuri rupa Jongin dengan perlahan, mengingat apapun yang terpahat di sana.

"Aku milikmu, Oh Sehun." Bisik Jongin di telinganya. Kedua tangan tan itu mengalungi lehernya dan dagu indah itu bergelayut di pundaknya yang selalu disebut kokoh oleh semua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Namun apa pedulinya? Yang ia pedulikan hanya pandangan cinta dari pemuda di pelukannya seorang.

Jemari Sehun mulai memilih tujuannya pada setiap lembar kain yang melapisi tubuh kekasihnya. Tarian jemarinya tersebut dengan tak sabar melucuti semua hal, begitu juga dengan miliknya. Pria itu sedikit terkekeh saat dilihatnya Jongin yang malah sibuk mengigit daerah dadanya dengan rakus. Jongin selalu bilang bahwa pemuda itu menyukai kulit Sehun yang putih.

Bahkan hingga saat ini. Pemuda itu kembali mengulang kalimatnya yang selalu sama setiap harinya, "Aku sangat menyukai kulitmu. Indah sekali."

Dan Sehun selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama, "Punyamu lebih indah."

Saat penis Sehun menggesek paha mulus milk Jongin, pemuda itu akan secara otomatis melebarkan kedua kakinya. Jongin akan memerhatikan bagaimana gesekan kulit kejantanan gagah miliknya itu mulai menubruk lubang di antara kaki itu meski menahan deraan nikmat yang menghampiri. Sehun selalu suka saat Jongin tersenyum dengan ringisan ketika hampir seluruh jemari di satu tangannya memasuki rektumnya dengan lembut.

Jongin selalu berusaha mencintainya. Dan ia bersyukur akan kenyataan itu setiap Jongin mengerang kecil tanpa mengeluhkan ukuran kejantanannya yang dengan keji menembus liang itu. Sehun terlalu mencintai Jongin saat pemuda itu mendesah kecil oleh tusukan awal Sehun yang ia perkirakan masih terasa sakit.

Jongin-nya yang menawan selalu mengelus punggungnya yang bergerak kencang seiring dengan hentakan kasarnya untuk meraih nikmat. Sosok itu selalu membuatnya mengingat seberapa banyak waktu yang mereka miliki untuk saling mencintai, membuat Sehun kembali mencintainya lebih dari detik sebelumnya.

"Ah! Oh.. Sehunh.. mmh!" Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya saat pemuda itu sampai. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya sejenak untuk memberi pemuda itu waktu. Jemarinya kembali mengelus pipi Jongin yang menurutnya masih sedikit kurus sambil memerhatikan wajah terengah Jongin yang manis; pemuda itu enggan menutup matanya untuk memenjarakan Sehun ke dalam sepasang obsidiannya.

Sehun selalu membiarkan Jongin memilih bagaimana selanjutnya. Pria itu hanya diam saat Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging membelakanginya. Senyum kembali terbit di wajah Sehun saat Jongin kembali berusaha mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggenggam penis Sehun dan mengarahkannya untuk masuk kembali ke sarang favoritnya.

" _Come on, ranger!"_ Suara jerit Jongin yang masih sedikit tenggelam engahan membuat Sehun tertawa lumayan kencang. Bagaimana pun, pemuda di bawahnya hanyalah seorang pemuda berumur hampir dua puluh yang merasa belum cukup mencintainya.

Bercinta dengan Kim Jongin selalu membuatnya bersyukur. Di tengah usianya yang telah menginjak angka tiga puluh tiga dan banyaknya hal yang ia miliki, ia baru menyadari bahwa sepanjang hidupnya hanya Jongin-lah yang paling indah.

Ck, picisan sekali, ya?

"Engh, Hunh.. lebih cepath!" Sehun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya dengan genjotan cepat sekaligus dalam hingga keduanya mengerang menyebut nyaring nama masing-masing. Pria itu mencapai puncaknya delapan setengah detik setelah Jongin, menurut hitungan kecil yang dikatakan pemuda tan tersebut.

Keduanya berbaring sejajar setelah Sehun pindah ke sebelah Jongin. Sebelah tangannya dengan lembut membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam rengkuhannya yang direspon lenguhan kecil oleh si empunya menandakan bahwa dirinya masih enggan bergerak.

"Sehun,"

"Hn," sahutan Sehun sama sekali tak direspon. Hal itu membuatnya beralih menatap Jongin, pemuda itu belum terlihat ingin tidur. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Taeyong." Sehun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

Jongin meresponnya dengan sebuah tawa geli, "Ia hanya seorang _dongsaeng,_ Hun. Berhentilah menyemburuinya!"

"Dia sama sekali tidak memanggilmu _hyung!_ "

Tawa Jongin yang mengecil masih berlanjut, "Aku juga tidak memanggilmu begitu!" Dan Sehun terdiam setelahnya. Jongin memang benar, kan? "Aku membeli parfum baru untukmu. Yang itu menurutku lebih cocok." Lanjut Jongin setelah beberapa menit tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bersuara.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, mengambil kotak rokoknya di meja nakas dan menyulut benda itu, "Aku tahu, kau meninggalkannya di atas nakasmu kemarin. Maaf aku melihatnya lebih dulu." Ujar Sehun terkekeh-kekeh.

Kini Jongin membulatkan mata sayunya. Manis sekali. "Astaga, kau memang tidak bisa diberi kejutan sama sekali!" Dan begitulah Jongin yang selalu berusaha mencintainya. "Apa itu cocok?"

"Aku tidak membencinya." Sahut Sehun dengan senyum kecil untuk menggoda Jongin. Pemuda tan itu tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan gagasan mengganti-ganti aroma parfum. Lihat? Sehun adalah tipe yang setia.

Jongin mendengus, "Kau hanya pura-pura suka,"

Tiupan asap rokok mulai memenuhi ruangan saat Sehun menghembuskan napas, "Aku tidak bilang aku menyukainya."

Gigi-gigi Jongin kemudian kembali mendarat pada kotak-kotak di perutnya tepat saat Sehun mencoba meraih surai pemuda itu untuk dielus, "Aku harus tahu kesukaanmu kalau begitu." Jemari lincah Jongin menari di atas ponsel Sehun yang tadinya berada di meja nakas.

Sehun menjawab tanpa berpikir, "Yang kusukai? Kau. Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas?"

Kembali Sehun fokus pada kegiatannya mencumbu gulungan tembakau di antara jarinya. Dapat ia rasakan kepala Jongin mengangguk di perutnya. Setelah lima menit, Sehun nyaris tersedak karena pemikirannya sendiri,

"Jong," Pria itu menunggu hingga Jongin menoleh, "kau mau menikah?"

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan bersama sebuah senyuman kecil, "Tidak juga. Kau mau ibumu di penjara karena membunuhku?"

Sehun tertawa keras sampai rokok yang diapit kedua belah bibirnya bergoyang. Pria itu mencari-cari asbaknya di meja nakas, abu rokoknya sedikit mengenai pipi indah Jongin-nya. "Ide bagus. Lebih baik wanita itu di penjara saja, setidaknya saat hari pernikahan kita." Benda yang dicari Sehun ketemu, "Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Jongdae _hyung?_ "

Pemuda manis yang masih enggan beranjak dari perutnya menggeleng, "Kalau kau meneleponnya sekarang, kita akan menikah minggu depan! Jongdae _hyung_ mungkin ratusan kali lebih bersemangat ketimbang kau,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menemukan cara untuk menjebloskan Kang Soeun ke penjara dengan cepat. Ada ide?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya saat sebelah tangan Jongin menarik lehernya untuk mendekat. Pemuda itu menggigit sudut bibirnya pelan lalu mengambil rokok Sehun dan memindahkannya ke apitan bibir tebal itu.

"Pencurian?" Terdengar tawa renyah Jongin yang membuat dada Sehun menghangat seketika.

"Haaah, harusnya aku tidak mengacuhkan hubungan asmaranya Oh senior dulu."

Jongin masih saja tertawa, pria itu menyodorkan ponsel Sehun ke pemiliknya. "Harusnya memang tidak kau acuhkan. Wanita bernama Kang Soeun ini mengerikan."

Sehun memilih untuk membaca sesuatu di ponselnya lalu bereaksi santai seperti: "Akan kubunuh saja sekalian. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia tidak bohong, kepalanya terasa sangat pening sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang kini menjadi ibunya tersebut sudah mendapatkan cara untuk membuatnya terlihat tidak homo dengan cara seperti menyebarkan berita palsu tentang hubungannya dengan aktris Irene Bae.

Sehun baru saja memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabiskan seperempat kekayaannya untuk membeli jari tengah tambahan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," celetuk pemuda Kim yang telah bersandar di kepala ranjang, "kau pasti ingin mengganti seluruh jari tanganmu dengan jari tengah."

Si pria pucat terkekeh. Lumayan lucu, "Nyaris."

Lama keduanya bergeming, menciptakan hening menyenangkan yang dinikmati keduanya. Namun Jongin yang tadinya menikmatinya sedikit terusik, mungkin dengan pemikirannya sediri yang entah apa.

"Sehun?"

"Hn?"

Dilihatnya Jongin menatapnya dalam, "Jangan meninggalkanku."

"Tentu," Sehun mengangguk pelan sembari tangannya merapikan surai cokelat gelap Jongin yang masih saja lembab. Pemuda di hadapannya masih menunggu sehingga ia melanjutkan, "Apa? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu berarti aku akan beranjak saat kau juga."

Senyum manis timbul di raut manis kekasihnya. Aduh, jantungnya sungguh berlebihan setiap kali pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum itu benar-benar tidak baik bagi jantungnya namun berefek milyaran kali lebih baik untuk jiwanya. Untungnya masih lebih banyak.

"Sehun?"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya kembali tersadar, "Iya sayang?"

Jongin tersenyum jenaka, "Besok cepat selesaikan lalu pulanglah. Aku ingin bercinta gaya Oh Sehun." Ia selalu mengingat bagaimana indahnya Jongin saat mengatakan bahwa mencintai bersinonim dengan memberi. Dan pemuda itu telah mencintai seorang Oh Sehun terlalu banyak.

Namun Sehun menghiraukan kehangatan dadanya dan memilih tertawa kencang sekali sampai terbit genangan air di sudut matanya, "Kali ini balkon, ya?"

 **END**

HALOOO! Akhirnya aku bawa ff baru lagi, setelah sekian lama? Hehe. Ini sungguhan ff iseng nan absurd yang kubuat di tengah sisa waktuku mengerjakan soal-soal UAS (ngeri juga, ya? Soalku penuh sama coretan plot!) _but at least,_ aku bisa pos sesuatu di sini. Ah, aku yang lagi macet sekaligus rindu nulis ff ini seperti biasa butuh _review_ dari kalian. _So,_ ff ini gimana menurut kalian? ;)


End file.
